Dagger's Anime Madness
by TragicBlackButterfly
Summary: What's a girl gonna do when she has an evil geius as a brother and a complete idiot as a sister? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Yeah, thats what I said! she's just gotta go with the flo, and hope trhe flow doesn't take her off a cliff!


**Okay, this is just a crazy lil oneshot i worked up one day when I was bored. I reeeeeeeeeeally hope you like it. And if you do, could you please review? Thats all i ask, so thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dagger. None of the other characters are mine. Thanks for reading!!!**

**When Sango was Cloned, and Dagger was sent to a Galaxy Far, Far Away...**

Sango skipped through the house, singing loudly to everyone within earshot."Hmmm...I wonder where Hiei is!!!" She continued to skip through the house, only now she was searching for her older brother. When he wasn't in the cupboard or the oven, she knew something was amiss. He could only be one place:his evil laboratory!!! Sango glanced around the room before using the secret entrance to the lab. She crept down the stairs, then tripped on the last step and landed hard on the floor with a loud **THUNK!!!** Hiei rushed from the next room to see what the racket was.

"Sango???" He helped his sister up and brushed her off with a mop."There. Now what do you want?"

"You didn't come up for breakfast today. Aren't you hungry at all?"

"Is that all?"

She tried to peer over his spikey hair."What're you workin' on down here? Something secret?"

"Wanna see?"

"Sure!!!" She followed him through the door and down another flight of stairs. He pushed a button on the wall. Another door appeared that led to the lab. There were various gadgets that littered the floor and tables, but the large computer connected to two pods caught her eye."WOAH!!! What is it? A cloning device? Can I try? You KNOW I've always wanted to clone myself..." Her eyes became big and wide as she inquired.

"Yes, it is a cloning devise." He walked over to it, ignoring her other questions. He gave it a loving look with tears in his red eyes."Isn't she beautiful? You step in, say,'lights, camera, action', the poof!!! Instant clone!!!" he turned back to the computer and began punching som random keys on the keyboard." Of course, I haven't worked out all the kinks yet.."

Sango jumped into the first pod, an innocent smirk on her face."Like this, Brother?"

"Yes, like that..."Hiei murmered absent-mindedly."Now, what was that combination...?"

"Lights, camera, action!!!!!"

"Yes, Sango, that is what you say...Hey!!! wait-what are you doing? You'll be vaporized!!! I'm not even sure if you'll stay in this dimension!!!" He covered his eyes at the machine began to flash. Then...there was a...poof!!!

Dagger ran down the steps, Ryuichi at her side with Kumagoro in hand."Hiei, what was that? Poof? Daggy-chan like poof...Where's Sango? What have you done, Hiei?"

"How'd you two get down here?" Hiei asked.

"The door, duh."

"That door right there?"

"Yes, that door!!! Now, what have you done?"

Sango walked out of the pod again."Woah, that was awesome!!! Can I do it again? You really ARE an evil genius, Hiei!!!" She scratched her head and looked at the pod with tears of admiration.

Hiei sighed."She's okay...what were you thinking?"

"What was SHE thinking? What were YOU thinking? I leave you alone for ten minutes, and you almost send my-no OUR- sister to an alternate demension? What is WRONG with you? Are you mental?"

Just then, Sango II walked out of the second pod."Woah, that was awesome!!" She looked around the room, clearly seeing the world for the first time.

"There's...two of them?" Dagger glared at her shorter brother with widened eyes."Hiei,what have you done? You trully ARE mental!!!"

Through all the yelling, no one seemed to notice Ryuichi pick up a smal device. He looked it over thoroughly, then showed it to Kumagoro. "What do you think it is? Oh, you're right!!!! I bet it makes Spongebob Cheez-Its, too!!! Let's go try it out!!!" Kumagoro's silence gave him a reassured yes. He nodded and began marching of as if he were on the brink of fulfilling his destiny. The other four watched him, not seeing the little handheld device in his hand. He strolled up the steps and out of sight.

Hiei sighed."I will never understand that boy...anyway, I did nothing!!! Sango is the one who jumped into the machine, said 'lights, camera, action' and colned herself!!!"

Sango frowned, looking at her clone. After a few minutes, she shook her head. "It looks nothing like me." She stated, thouroughly disgusted for reasons unknown.

The clone was looking around and failed to hear this insult. Finally, she opened her mouth."I love this room. I love the street fair..."

"Well, at least I now know my machine works..." Hiei murmered.

"Or maybe Sango has a glitch in her brain..."Dagger injected, which recieved her an angry glance from her twin.

"Be nice. I'm the only evil one in this family. Now leave me to my work!! Why don't you...go to the street fair?" Hiei snickered.

"I love th street fair." Sango II stated.

Dagger glanced at Sango." i think she's even more annoying than you are..."

"Hey...that's rude..." Sango muttered angrilly.

"I love the street fair..."the clone said.

"WE KNOW!!!!!" Dagger screamed. She grabbed sango by her shirt collar and began to shake her." YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! You are unbelievable!!! Troublemaker is a COMPLETE understatement!!!"

"I know!!! Sorry!!!" Sango wailed. she was chased up the stairs and into the kitchen. She ran past Samara, who was making soup, and threw herself into Kai's arms." Kai!!! My sissy is trying to kill meeeee!!!"

Kai frowned. "Sango, why are there two of you?"

She began the story with going throught the secret door. She got sidetracked with the street fair, and Kai had to snap her name. She returned to her story, ending it with, "And THAT"S why he lives in a box!!" When questioned who, she shrugged." I don't know...Hiei?"She took Scipio's nachos and began chowin' down." Hiei's cloning machine works miracles. Now I have a sister I can actually relate to..."

Scipio frowned."I'm really glad you like them-really, I am- but those are na-cho nachos!!!" He snapped, snatching them back. he ate one, then had them taken away by Dagger, who had just stomped into the kitchen with Sango's clone trailing behind her.

' I hate my brother." She snaps, eating a nacho dipped in cheese.

The clone picked up a pillow."Oooh, pillows!!" They all looked strangely at her as she began to cuddle with the throw pillow, humming with great excitement. Then she set the throw pillow back on the couch. She walked over to the table. At first, she looked at everyone with great amazement. Then, she began to eat Scipio's nachoes. His mouth dropped open and he began to tear up.

'This is why I quit being the Theif Lord..." he mumbled.

Fidelio rubbed his eyes."Wow, this is SO weird."

Sango snatched the nachoes from the clone and proceeded in eating them." I know!!! It looks nothing like me...PLUS I HATE the street fair with a burning passion!! They only have clothes from the '80s, and I am NOT into that."

With a threatening glare, Scipio took the nachoes from Sango."Quit stealing my nachoes, or else I'll...get Ryuichi to hit you with the Kumagoro Beam!!!"

"I love the stree fair." The clone said.

"Finally, someone who I can take to the street fair who won't complain the whole time, "Kai smirked.

"On second thought, let's go to the street fair now!!! I love it there!!!" Sango grinned nervously.

"I love the street fair. I wish to exchange money for clothing,"Sango II informed.

Fidelio looked at Dagger with a grin." THIS is supposed to be your sister's clone?"

Ah, yes. I forgot about Ryuichi. He stood in the center of the room, looking at the device with frustration. He continued to push the green button, but nothing was happening. Finally, he threw the device to the ground."Waaaaaaaahhhh!!!!! It's broken!!!!! I wanted to play with it!!!" But as soon as it hit the ground, something happened. It landed on the big red button labled "DO NOT PRESS". A bright blue light shot from it. The beam hit the clone. In that instant, she was sent to a different dimension. Ryuichi's eyes widened. he pointed accusingly at his pink bunny."Kumagoro did it!!'

The clone spiralled through a vortex. A boy who was taking her place in our dimension swirled past her with a confused look on his face. Then, the clone landed in front of a man dressed in all black. He wore a black helmet. He continued to talk without realizing she was no longer the man he had been talking to.

"---I am your father. Wait-who are you?" Darth Vader questioned in his dark voice.

"I guess I'm your daughter..."the clone murmered. She looked brightly up at him before throwing her arms around him. "Daddy!!!"Darth Vader's cries of anguish could be heard throughout the galaxy as the clone hugged him, calling 'Daddy' every once and awhile.

Back in our dimension, Dagger was frowning at the man who had appeared at her kitchen table. He was tall with sandy colored hair. He seemed to be carrying some sort of weapon with a beam of light shooting from it. She looked at his muddy boots on her kitchen carpet and let out a scream. "_HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Hiei only smiled.

**kay, sorry I had to end it so short. please review!!! Thanks!!!**


End file.
